Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite
by InactiveAnon
Summary: A short story about Ryou and Bakura. My first story here. No yaoi.


**Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite**

Summary: _A short Vampire story about Ryou and Bakura... Weirdness, psychoness--All around Yuzuki-ness. Flames excepted. My first story here._

_Act One: Bites_

_I heard it all the time when I was a kid. Back then it was so simple. Just a small phrase, a loving one almost. _

It was a frosty night and the wind blew in from the opened window, causing the soft white curtains to sway. An ashen faced boy slept in the bed just across from the window. The only sound in the room was that of the wind howling its silent song with the backup singer of curtains protesting their movement. Besides that a rythmical breathing hummed outside of the Godly psalm.

_He'd say it every night. He still says it, even now that I know.:_

The next morning he awoke early, though it was not a school day. He had a habit of waking early everyday. The second he awoke he began to itch. He looked down at his arm and noticed several tiny red spots. He sighed in dismay and then began to haphazardly throw off his night clothes--a white sleeveless shirt and light blue boxers.

_I found them every morning. I thought I had bed bugs. But even after I got rid of the bed and washed everything the bites kept comming.:_

After he was finished he put on a new pair of boxers and then put on some faded blue jeans. He was prepairing to put on an undershirt and sweater when he heard something.

"Hello, little hikari." The almost mirror image of the dressing boy chimed, almost mockingly. The one whom was both younger and shorter froze, unintentionally sending out a wave of fear through the bond they shared. The evil one laughed deeply and went to the bed, lounging on it lazily. The boy with the soft white hair shook himself out of his stupor and pulled on his shirt, hiding the scars on himself from the world, then covering the rest with his sweater. He went to walk out of the room, as he often did when his other half was there but the other put his leg out and tripped him. Once again he heard the deep laugh, causing him to wince.

_He always knew. He knew without looking--though he did look. He would always look at me with this look after he looked at them. Like he expected something.: _

As the light attempted to get up, the darkness kicked his side. The weak one fell to the floor once again and the strong one slid off the bed to inspect his arms. "I suppose you have them on your legs too." He said, prefering the bites, and though it wasn't a question he expected an answer. Ryou Bakura nodded. Though technically, the bites could only be found on and near his ankles.

_He was just waiting for me to figure it out.:_

_Act Two: Studies_

_:.It all began when I went out that day. Other wise I would never have figured out the truth.:_

Ryou Bakura went to a library that day. He used an encyclopedia to look up some information on his pest, try and figure out how to get rid of them. He did a short search through the huge book before finding a definition.

**Bed Bug: a flat, oval, bloodsucking creature. The common Bed Bug infests houses, esspecially beds and hybernates during the day, coming out to feed on humans and animals at night. The Bed Bug makes up the family Cimicidae. The common Bed Bug is scientifically classified as Cimex lectularius. Also see: Kissing Bug**

As he was lost in his reading a girl sat down across from him at the table. When he finished he looked up and saw the girl. "Good evening." She greeted, glancing up. "You too." he said, smiling politley. "Whatcha looking up?" she questioned casually. "Oh. I'm just taking a look at the information they have on Bed Bugs." She set down her book and looked up. "Have you ever considered it could be something_ else_?"

"Pardon me?"

"Something else. Some other sneaky, bloodsucking creature."

"Such as?"

"Well...Vampires for example." A slow smile spread across her face.

Ryou Bakura furrowed his brow, half curious, half incredious at her words. "How would I tell?"

Her smile grew a little wider: "Hmm...you can tell a Vampire from how they look. They have long fingernails, pale skin and hair. They will also have a very long life span."

Ryou nodded, his dark flowing into his head. Little did he know that his dark had been watching him the whole time. The girl got up and walked away, Ryou walked out of the building with a smile on his face.

_.:I never would have guessed she had been sent by him.:_

_Act Three: One More Night_

_:.Sometimes I wonder why I deserve this. This pest, this bug that has burrowed deep into my soul. At times, thinking that I might have to put up with it just one more night, that maybe he'll be gone in the morning is the only thing that gets me through.:_

The light got home that night and began to get ready to sleep. His dark showed up instantly, "What are you so jubvial about?" Ryou stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer. Suddenly a sharp pain entered his head and he almost felt he was about to faint. His dark had smashed his head against the wall, staining the pure white with a deep scarlet. "Met a new _friend_, did we!" He snapped, holding his light's soft white hair. "Well I have news for you...I sent your pathetic little _friend _to you!" Roughly he let go of Ryou's hair and walked away.

_:.As always, he said it to me again that night.:_

Ryou Bakura got back from the bathroom, where he had been brushing his teeth and picked up the Bible off his night stand, beginning to read.

"G'night, Little hikari..." The darkness said, slipping into the room quietly and opening the window, "_Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite._" Ryou set down the holy book and turned himself towards the wall--scooting towards it as far as possible--as his dark climbed into the bed and made himself comfortable. The dark clapped his hands and the lights switched off.

He listened as his dark's breath steadied and picked up rythm. He couldn't get the events of that day out of his head. He stared at the wall for hours before slipping into a light sleep...

_:.All the sudden I felt a pain in my sleep.:_

After feeling the slight discompfort Ryou lifted his heavy eyelids, looking down at his arm, the place where the pain had come from. He saw his dark cradling his arm, his teeth pressed into it. He stared at the scene with wide eyes and his darkness lifted his head, crimson blood colouring his pale lips. "Hello Little Hikari...Still think you have Bed Bugs?" Ryou screamed, trying to pull away though the dark held his arm still and pressed his teeth back into pale flesh.

_Owari_


End file.
